


i think i fell for you

by strawbbylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Oop, Seungmin is in his last year of high school, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, dont worry its legal, jisung is a match maker lowkey, minho is in university (first year), seungmin has a crush on the cute bbq server, soft, stream gods menu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: it wasn't that seungmin actually liked the BBQ chicken that much - in reality, he had had enough of it after his 6th time there. so what kept him coming? well, according to jisung it was the cute server, but seungmin has long since learned not to listen to jisung.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	i think i fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> stream gods menu

Contrary to popular belief, Kim Seungmin didn't even like BBQ much. Yes, he enjoyed it, but not enough to eat it every day - something his ever-draining bank account agreed with.

No, Seungmin didn't go to the small BBQ place down the street everyday for its delicious food, rather he went for something more...easy on the eyes. 

"Are you staring at him again?" Jisung asked around a mouthful of meat, looking at Seungmin in exasperation. 

Jisung was the only one of his friends that still came with him every day, Hyunjin stating he was sick of the 'love eyes' and Felix agreeing. Jeongin simply claimed he was broke.

Seungmin blushed, averting his eyes, "Shut up! He can probably hear you, you know! This is a small area-" 

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Just go talk to him already-" 

"No! That'd be weird!" Seungmin shot back, stabbing his chopsticks onto his plate. 

"Oh and sitting here every day, staring at him isn't," Jisung replied, making Seungmin groan. 

"Jisung—" Seungmin sighed, "I can't just go up to him and be like, 'Hey! I'm Kim Seungmin, highschooler and I think you're really hot. Please go on a date with me?'" 

"And why not?" Jisung raised an eyebrow, "Maybe he likes blunt highschoolers." 

Seungmin simply groaned again, letting his head smack the wooden table beneath him. His eyes automatically drifted in the direction of the object of their conversation. 

He didn't know his name - throughout all his visits he never managed to get it - but he was a worker there. A very handsome worker. 

He was taller than Seungmin, with beautiful features and soft looking greyish-brown hair. His smile was breathtaking, his eyes looking like glowing stars. 

Ever since Seungmin had spotted him after coming to the BBQ place with his family, he had been entranced. His heart fluttered and his stomach did flips every time the boy simply even glanced in his direction. 

Seungmin knew he should do something about this crush - it had lasted for over 4 months now - but every time he even thought about talking to the other boy, he panicked. 

So for now, he settled on coming to the BBQ place every day until either the crush waned out, or he finally built up the courage to do something. 

\---

Seungmin shuffled down the street slowly, sniffling slightly as he shivered against the cool breeze that cut through his clothes. 

He silently cursed his friends, who had all abandoned him in his time of need in favour of hiding away in their houses. Even Jisung, who he could normally bribe with food, refused to leave his house and help Seungmin find the damned book he needed for his English course. 

Seungmin’s eyes watered as another icy cold breeze flew past him, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut as he moved around a corner.

This would ultimately spell his doom. Well, more accurately cause Seungmin the most embarrassment he’s ever felt before in his life. 

The instant he turned the corner, his face met the chest of someone else, sending them both tumbling onto the cold ground in a heap, Seungmin landing on top of the other person. 

Instantly, he froze in a combination of embarrassment and horror, his heart sinking as he felt the person below him stutter out a shocked breath. 

For a few seconds, Seungmin didn't move. The person below him didn't move. Together, they just laid in a heap on the ground, the cold slowly seeping into their bones. 

"...Are you ok?" The person below him hesitantly asked. Seungmin swallowed, nodding over and over as he attempted to get up off of the other. 

Hands came up around his waist as the person below him helped to balance Seungmin as he stumbled up to his feet, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry! The wind made my eyes water and I had to close them—" all the air felt like it was knocked out of Seungmins lungs as his eyes met those of the person he had fallen on. 

Oh no. Seungmin could feel the horror and embarrassment rolling off of him in waves as he watched the other male brush himself off. 

"It’s ok, I wasn't watching where I was going either." BBQ place boy smiled softly at him, eyes crinkling. Seungmin’s heart stuttered in his chest as he watched the other's eyes widen in recognition, "Hey, you're the boy that comes to GOT7 every day! With your friend that's like a chipmunk?" 

"...Squirrel." Seungmin flushed as the boy tilted his head, "We call him a squirrel." 

"Oh! Yeah, I can see it," the boy laughed lightly, "He can eat a lot, my boss wonders if he's gonna eat him out of a business sometimes." 

"Jisung just loves food a lot—" Seungmin replied, smiling slightly, "All he does is eat, sleep and play video games." 

The boy grinned, "Sounds like my cousin, honestly."

"Most teenage boys seem to be part of the same breed—" Seungmin replied, heart, pounding in his chest. 

The boy suddenly held out his hand towards Seungmin, startling him slightly, "I'm Lee Minho, it's nice to meet you!" 

Seungmin blinked in shock, "O-oh! I'm Kim Seungmin! It's nice to meet you too—" 

Seungmin desperately tried to ignore the fact that Minho's hand was soft and warm, seemingly fitting in his own perfectly. 

Minho's eyes appeared to twinkle as Seungmin looked into them, slight awe filling him. "Say, do you want to go get some coffee with me? I'll pay?" 

Seungmin startled. He blinked rapidly, his heart stopping for a second in his chest as he looked at Minho in confusion, "Me?" 

Minho giggled, "Who else? The pole behind you?" 

Seungmin flushed again, "I-I would love to! But you don't have to pay for me—" 

Minho waved him off, "Please, I invited you. You can pay for next time if you want!" 

The only thing that Seungmin could think of as Minho guided him down the street and into a warm coffee shop just down the street was how Minho had said 'next time'. 

\---

Seungmin smiled softly as he glanced at his phone screen, reading the flashing message that went across it.

Instantly Hyunjin made a gagging noise as Jisung made kissing faces towards their lunch table. 

Rolling his eyes, he quickly sent back a response before placing his phone down, scowling at both Hyunjin and Jisung. 

"So when are you gonna tell us about your mysterious boyfriend?" Jeongin asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich. 

Seungmin blushed, "I don't have a boyfriend!" 

"Then who's making you smile like that just from a text?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"He's just a friend!" Seungmin insisted, unwrapping his sandwich. 

"Does he go here? Is he older?" Hyunjin pressed, leaning closer to Seungmin. 

"He doesn't go here. Yes, he's older." 

Jisung whistled, "Look at our Seungminnie reigning in the older men!" 

Seungmin blushed as people's attention was drawn towards there table, "Jisung shut up—" 

"Finally giving up on BBQ guy?" Hyunjin added, leaning back in his seat. 

Seungmin didn't say anything, instead choosing to glance at his phone again. 

Minho had sent him about a thousand photos of his cats and had gone on a full rant on how each of them was the most precious thing in the world. He had demanded Seungmin know each of their names as soon as Seungmin revealed he didn't know much about animals. 

He had to admit, Minho's cats were adorable (and if a selfie of Minho and one of them was now his lock screen, well that's for Seungmin to know). 

"Really though," Jisung said after a few minutes of peace, "We haven't been to the BBQ place in like a week. Have you given up on BBQ guy?"

Now, Seungmin had two choices. Admit he had embarrassed himself in front of 'BBQ guy' and still somehow managed to get his number or, he kept his friends in the dark. The nicer side of him told him to spill everything, but the mischievous side of him told him to keep quiet. 

"I haven't given up on him per se—" Seungmin thought for a second, "I simply have decided to take a break from the barbecue." 

Jisung and Hyunjin exchanged looks. Seungmin didn't like the silent conversation they had. 

Finally, Jeongin spoke, "Well, if you don't like him anymore, that's ok too." 

Seungmin swallowed, smiling at his friend. If anything his crush on Minho had grown stronger since actually learning his name. 

"We'll find you a guy Seungmin," Jisung added, grinning wildly, "Then you can go and show off to that guy what he's missing." 

Seungmin smiled softly at Jisung, knowing that his intentions were in the right place. "Thanks, Sung, but I'm happy being single for now."

At least until he was able to build up the courage and ask Minho to be his boyfriend. So far, since that fateful day, they had been on five dates. Twice to the same coffee shop they had first gone too, and also to various other places, including a pet shelter. 

Seungmin liked Minho, and he hoped the older boy liked him just as much as he did. 

As the bell rang for them to return to class, Seungmin had Jisung and Hyunjin scheming while Felix simply patted his back sympathetically. Jeongin just ignored them all. 

\---

If there was anything Seungmin had learned about Lee Minho during their time together, it was Minho didn't like flashy stuff. 

The university student enjoyed simple things and he strongly disliked anything at Starbucks (he had gone on a rant to Seungmin about it on their 3rd date). 

So, Seungmin figured Minho wouldn't want anything over the top when being asked out. 

But that's beside the problem. Seungmin still didn't know how to ask the older out. Did he just blurt it out? Did he make it meaningful? Should he do casual or more romantic? 

This was one of the few times he regretted not telling his friends about his beginning relationship with Lee Minho. 

Seungmin groaned loudly, allowing his face to touch the cool wood of the table below him. He ignored the looks he got from the other customers around him, allowing himself to wallow in pity. He was allowed to do that, right? 

Exhaustion ran through him heavily, body feeling tired and mind running a mile a minute. 

He didn't even realize his eyes had closed until a finger touched his cheek, poking it slightly. 

Sparkling eyes and a catlike smile met his gaze, heart instantly fluttering at the both in front of him. 

"Are you ok, Seungminnie?" Minho asked as he slid into the chair across from him gracefully. 

Seungmin simply looked at the older in slight awe as the sunlight filtered in the window, making his dangly earring sparkle. The sun also highlighted the other's soft hair, making his tan skin glow in the light as he brought his cup up to his mouth to drink.

Minho tilted his head in concern at the lack of response, "Seungmin?"

"You're really pretty," Seungmin muttered softly, not even caring as he spoke. 

Minho's eyes widened and a smile crossed his features, this one softer and more beautiful than the last. "You are too, Seungmin." 

"...I've been trying to figure out how to ask you to be my boyfriend since our 4th date." Seungmin admitted just as softly, pouting slightly, "I just can't figure it out." 

Minho giggled softly and gosh, Seungmin could feel all the butterflies in his stomach dance harder. "You can just ask." 

Seungmin smiled shyly, "Minho...will you be my boyfriend?" 

Minho grinned brightly, reaching across the table to intertwine his fingers with Seungmin's own, giving it a light squeeze. 

"Of course Seungmin, I would be honoured." 

\---

“I’m telling you, Jung Junho likes you!” Jisung practically yelled as they walked down the street, looking exasperated.

“Good for Jung Junho-” Seungmin replied, scowling slightly. Jung Junho was the fifth boy this week Jisung had insisted had a crush on Seungmin. He understood that Jisung was only trying to help, but it was getting old real fast. 

It didn't help that the rest of his class had found out about his ‘ _ mysterious older friend _ ’ and rumours had exploded. But with rumours had come taunts, snide comments that made Seungmin’s stomach twist. 

The one that stuck with him the most was the “ _ Seungmin? Having an older boyfriend? Pssh, yeah right! Have you seen him? _ ” one of his classmates had said when he wasn't aware Seungmin was listening. 

Those words made Seungmin doubt himself slightly. If his classmates didn’t see anything in him, then did Minho? Or did Minho simply say yes to him out of pity? 

“Come on man-” Jisung started.

“Jisung! Just stop already-” Seungmin huffed, “Please. I know you’re just trying to help but it isn't.” 

Jisung sighed, deflating slightly, “Ok ok, I get it.” 

“Thank you for trying though Jisung, honestly,” Seungmin said softly, “It means a lot.” 

“I just want to see you happy Seung,” Jisung replied just as softly, reaching out and squeezing his friend's hand. They parted ways at the bus stop, Jisung continuing towards his house while Seungmin waited to catch the bus home. 

He shivered slightly as he sat on the cold seat, the metal sinking into his clothes. He pulled out his phone in his boredom, quietly flipping through his social media. He blushed slightly when he saw a photo that Minho had posted only an hour ago. 

You couldn't tell it was him, but Seungmin remembered the exact moment that Minho had snapped it. It was a beautiful photo really, Seungmin’s figure against the falling sun. 

He quickly liked it, smiling softly to himself at the gushy caption Minho had placed under the photo. 

“Seungmin!” speak of the devil. Seungmin looked up from his phone only to see Minho coming towards him, cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling. 

“Minho?” Seungmin was confused but happy. Minho lived on the opposite side of this bus stop so seeing him was a surprise.

“I thought I’d run into you here. I read that the buses got delayed.” Minho explained, shrugging his shoulders slightly, “And I also knew that you wouldn't be dressed for the weather.” 

“So you came here in person...when you could’ve texted me?” Seungmin blinked in confusion, watching as Minho tugged off his jacket to reveal a thick sweater underneath.

“Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to give you this.” Minho said, holding out the jacket to Seungmin with a smirk. 

“...your jacket?” Seungmin’s eyebrows rose, tentatively reaching out to take the warm cloth from the older boy. Minho rolled his eyes and quickly wrapped it around Seungmin himself, smiling and patting the younger’s chest in satisfaction. 

“There! Now you’re all warm!” Minho beamed, shoving his own hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

Seungmin blinked, then blushed brightly, shoving his face into the collar of the warm jacket as a smile bloomed on his face. "You didn't have to-" 

"But I wanted to," Minho said softly, moving to sit next to him on the bench. Seungmin tried not to blush even more as his and Minho's shoulders brushed against one another's, shyly reaching down and poking Minho's arm. 

"Gimme your hand," the boy said when Minho looked at him in confusion, a brilliant smile covering his lips as he listened to Seungmin. 

The two sat together, shoulders and legs pressed against one another’s. The scent of cinnamon and mint floated off of the jacket he was wearing, and Seungmin found himself relaxing further into Minho. 

Minho had started to hum softly under his breath, almost subconsciously, rubbing small circles into Seungmins hand with his thumb. 

"...hey Minho?" Seungmin spoke quietly, loud enough only for the two of them to hear. 

"Yes, baby?" Minho replied easily, looking towards him. 

"Do you wanna come over for dinner? My parents won't mind." Seungmin’s parents had been bugging their son to bring around Minho, especially after Seungmin had divulged that Minho worked at the BBQ place they loved. 

"I would love too," Minho said softly, squeezing Seungmin’s hand. 

Together they sat huddled on the bench, quietly talking and laughing until the bus came, eyes full of love and adoration towards one another. 

  
  


Seungmin sneezed violently, shivering to himself as he left the building with his friends. 

The day had been horrible, he wasn’t going to lie. It had started with his alarm not working and causing Seungmin to wake up late - almost too late to make it to his school on time for his morning exam. Then he realized he had not only forgotten his lunch, but he had also forgotten his wallet, meaning he was running on an empty stomach apart from the slice of apple Felix had given him. 

On top of that, the weather seemed to have done a complete 180 from this morning, turning cold and dreary, sending a shiver through his bones as he walked in only his school uniform. 

He sneezed again miserably, eyeing Jisung’s winter coat in envy as the boy walked beside him, seemingly unaffected by the weather. 

He tightened his arms around his body, trying to keep in the warmth the best he could, ignoring his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. Probably just his parents wondering how the exam went and if he’d ask Minho to come over again. 

Seungmin smiled to himself at the thought of that night. Minho had come over for dinner under the insistence of Seungmin’s parents. By the end of the night, it was as if Minho was their son instead of Seungmin, them getting along swimmingly. 

Seungmin’s father had pulled Seungmin aside before Minho left, telling him to keep Minho around, his mother telling him how happy she was that Seungmin had found such a nice boy. Seungmin was just happy his parents liked Minho as much as Seungmin did - if not more. 

Ever since that night, Seungmin’s parents had practically begged Seungmin to invite Minho around whenever he could - which sadly wasn’t as often as he wanted. 

Minho himself was currently in the middle of a big project and Seungmin hadn’t seen his boyfriend in person for nearly a week because of it. Combined with him studying for his exams. 

Seungmin was brought back to the present by Jeongin nudging him, “Isn’t that your BBQ boy?” 

Jisung stopped instantly, craning his neck to look over the crowd of students to the figure leaning against the wall near the exit. “It is! What’s he doing here?” 

Seungmin’s own eyes widened as he spotted Minho just casually leaning on the wall as if he belonged there, ignoring the stares and whispers he was earning from the students that walked past him. 

“Is he meeting someone here?” Felix frowned, “Maybe he has a sibling or something that goes here?” 

Seungmin didn’t respond - nor listen to his friends - as he watched a girl from his year go up to Minho, giggly and confident. Seungmin scowled slightly, watching as Minho looked up at her kindly and just shook his head, saying something to her before going back to his phone. 

For her part, the girl looked shocked as her eyes landed on Seungmin as his group neared Minho, eyes widening as she spotted him. Seungmin mentally groaned, just what had Minho said?

“Seungmin, I think he’s looking at you!” Jisung hissed, pawing at Seungmin’s arm. Hyunjin shook his head at Jisung’s antics, eyeing Seungmin’s face. 

Seungmin barely noticed his friends as he met eyes with Minho, watching as Minho’s face brightened before he moved forwards, bending quickly to grab a bag that was beside him. 

“Seungmin!” Minho called, eyes twinkling as he quickly made his way to his boyfriend, unaware of the way nearly the whole school population stopped to stare. “I texted you, but you didn’t respond so I just waited here. I brought you some food and a coat.”

Seungmin silently took the bag Minho held out for him, mentally preparing himself for what was to come as he smiled up at Minho in return. 

“How’d you know?” Seungmin asked jokingly as he quickly wrapped the coat around himself, clearly oversized and not his own. 

Minho grinned, “Your mom told me you forgot your lunch when I ran into her at the store. I figured you’d forgotten a coat too.” 

Seungmin nodded, glancing at the food in the bag, “Is that food from your work?” 

“Yeah, Jinyoung wanted you to try the new stuff so I bought a bunch of it,” Minho gestured behind Seungmin, “There's enough to share with your friends if you want.”

Seungmin beamed, “Thanks babe,” ignoring Jisung’s cry of ‘ _ babe?! _ ’ behind him.

Minho smiled back, mischief in his eyes as he tugged Seungmin to walk with him, fully aware of the chaos he was leaving behind. “How was your exam?” 

Seungmin huffed before starting his rant, “First off, I swear that everything on that exam wasn’t on the study guide, like-” 

The two vanished from sight, hand in hand leaving behind a bunch of confused students and a jaw dropped Jisung. 

Jeongin, completely unbothered, looked towards the girl who had spoken to Minho. “What did he say?” 

The girl still looked slightly shocked, blinking as she spoke, “He said...he said he was waiting for his  _ boyfriend _ .”

Jisung let out a squeak that vaguely resembled a  _ ‘boyfriend?! _ ’ before a loud thump echoed. 

Jeongin just hummed in understanding, smiling slightly as Hyunjin and Felix leaned over Jisung, Hyunjin poking him with his shoe as the boy muttered under his breath about BBQ chicken. 

‘ _ Good for Seungmin _ ,’ Jeongin thought, nodding appreciatively,  _ ‘In the end, the endless amount of wings got him the guy. _ ’ 

As he helped his friends drag Jisung home, an afterthought hit Jeongin,  _ ‘I wonder if that can work for me? _ ’ 


End file.
